


Edge Of Glory.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Futa!Seulgi, Futanari, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: “After getting caught fucking in the practice room, Seulgi and Joohyun were both put into a celibacy spell... until they found a time to fucking ignore it.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 88





	Edge Of Glory.

**Author's Note:**

> A 15k shot of pure smut. Originally crossposted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1364982). Now, it's posted here for convenience. To those more fond of AO3--or those who have never heard of it--enjoy it! I've worked really hard on this one.
> 
> So, sit down, lock your door and do the dinosaur!
> 
> [ Part 3 of The Big Bear Trilogy. ]

Kang Seulgi was trying her best. She seriously was.

Her huge and hefty cock was really pushing the fabric of her sweatpants as she laid there face up on the hotel bedroom’s cozy mattress, right next to her the queen of her life and her most beloved friend, Bae Joohyun.

Whom she wanted to fuck so badly.

It’s been months, a lot of time in fact, since the last time they’ve done it and they have been deliberately toning down the constant fucking for a very simple reason.

And it all began back in the practice room, where Seulgi had embraced her more dominant side and fucked her lover’s pussy like she was the goddess of sex herself. The delicious sound of skin slapping against skin, the wet noise of her monstrous cock brushing against that tight ambrosial pussy and the sound of a symphonic moaning did not escape SM’s staff ears.

They knew of Seulgi’s peculiar endowment, but by god they did not know about Joohyun’s sexual appetite and kinks. She was like a bunny, in all the sense of that comparison. Especially the fucking part. So, they had told the two girls to tone it down, at least to make sure they don’t do it in public, too often and to generally just keep it under wraps, because while the staff knew the other people did not.

And so, Seulgi and Joohyun had made sure to obey orders. Well, Seulgi made sure to obey but Joohyun was constantly looking for something, sending her lover text messages when they were away from each other. It didn’t help at all. Seulgi whined softly everytime she read that text message that described the way the water trickled down and caressed Joohyun’s soft breast while she showered, the way it dripped down her nipples, how the water was doing what Seulgi wished to do, how it kissed her lips; how feeling herself as she showered only made her think of Seulgi more… it was torture, basically.

It also doesn’t help that one of their previous managers had a thing for Seulgi. A young female, of course, who has heard the legends of Seulgi’s huge cock and wanted to take it all for herself with nothing but greed and need to be filled, but Joohyun made sure to make her territory be known and that her pussy was the only hole Seulgi was willing to ravage without second thought (not counting her mouth, truthfully). It was natural that a woman would crush on Seulgi, or even Joohyun, staff members had fondness for most idols in the company, but this woman was as stubborn as Seulgi during her trainee years. Still, Joohyun was trusting of Seulgi and knew she had this woman enchanted to the bones.

But, this lead to them not fucking at all in the dorms, or anywhere they went with this woman in what was almost as if SM had planned it but the staff had reassured it was not. Joohyun did not believe it for a second, Seulgi--despite having the fame for being a bit of a clumsy airhead--knew instantly that her girlfriend was perhaps correct. Joy, on other hand, vocally expressed how she disagreed and voiced out how they were bullshiting, while Wendy tried to get her to tone it down despite loving the show. Yeri, often times, quietly sipped her coffee or water. Somehow, the manager never had a witty retort to the accusations, to which Joy would always mumble something about the woman, something like: “At least get us a smarter woman next time, this is just boring.”

Gotta love Joy.

This woman was like a hawk, catching a glimpse of all touching, the whispers and the soft innocent kisses, it was no accident of course. For this, Joy always nagged on the woman and Wendy sneakily nagged as well, the duo helping the other iconic duo, while Yeri was savage enough to tell her to stop snooping altogether. Still, there was not much to be done but to exchange a few loving kisses in private and tight hugs in consolation before they were being watched once again.

Seulgi still remembers the time she was dressing up to go to the schedule Red Velvet had, and of course she asked for Joohyun’s help to conceal her little beast. Naturally, the manager was fuming just outside their door, talking to them and scolding them for any reason she could find. The door being closed and locked did NOTHING to help this woman’s wrath. It was aggravating and annoying.

Now, the manager was out of the way and the couple was relieved, but they surely didn’t have a better time after seeing as with their newest comeback they have been packed to the brim with things to do. This meant no celebratory fucking. As of yet, anyways.

Truthfully, the only thing they’ve had to satiate themselves have been wet dreams and before the manager got fired (shockingly, she was found out to be a sasaeng in disguise and was taking videos of the male idols practicing, so she got fired and is possibly facing jail time) there were just one or two quickies without the passion and burning lust that they usually have and want to showcase to one another. Joohyun had missed Seulgi’s careful and curious touch and Seulgi had missed Joohyun’s careful guidance, hushed whispers of praise and her body, making her anomality feel like the greatest gift in the world despite anything.

Sure, they’ve managed to kiss and make out, but it was not as satisfying as taking one’s time between sessions, savoring each other until dawn and feeling all the love marks fresh on their bodies the day after.

But now, there laid Seulgi, her cock beyond hard, beyond needy, groggily waking up from a wet dream which was as random as it always is. However, it was a dream not finished and left a more frustrated mark on the young woman who was suffering from some sort of unwilling celibacy contract.

She shifted, tried to sleep on her side, tried sleeping face down (Terrible idea, it was giving her a lot more friction with every movement and the blood pumped aggressively down south) but nothing was comforting at all. Her cock was pulsing, protesting, begging for Joohyun’s tight pussy, but to top it all off she was deep in her slumber, clinging to her pillow and looking like a sleeping beauty who needed to remain unbothered throughout her entire rest time. It had been her birthday and she had schedule for most of it. She was exhausted, she needed the rest.

Seulgi did not have the heart to wake her girlfriend up, even if she was dying to finally make love to her, to get something going. But just looking at her after a long day, the birthday girl deserved to sleep peacefully, to keep drifting in the high clouds of her imagination.

So, Seulgi began to think. Maybe… she could stroke it? Satiate a bit of her desires?

Slowly, she pulled her blanket away and shifted in the bed, watching the protruding bulge and feeling it twitch. God, the sight was pure anguish--but insanely attractive to anyone who were to watch her; it made the feeling get more intense. Carefully, she made sure to lift her baggy shirt a little, enough to show the crevices of her abs (and she humble says do not exist and it’s just good lighting). With a quick glance at both sides, Seulgi slowly slides her hand down her body, almost as if it was not her own hand but one of a curious lover. Creeping inside her sweatpants, she comes in contact with her hot and thick cock, grasping it with her thin, long and dainty fingers.

Unknown to Seulgi, Joohyun had slowly started to wake up but instead of stirring, her eyes fluttered open; she remained immobile for the most part, save for a shift in her feet which Seulgi didn’t seem to notice when she was fishing her big and fat cock out.

Joohyun’s mouth watered in that instant upon seeing that big, thick flesh so hard already, the tip glistening red and almost inviting her to wrap her lips around it. No, no, she could not. At least… not just yet. She remained immobile and her eyes almost closed, watching the show while Seulgi was busy with herself.

For Seulgi, there was something exciting about sneaking. Perhaps it was an habit or a quirk she developed thanks to her lover, who seemed to love doing it in unconventional places or in places where the thrill of getting caught was maximized. Not to say they didn’t enjoy it in privacy.

Now, Seulgi was experimenting with this side of herself, doing it while Joohyun is to be asleep. And Joohyun herself was experimenting with this new side of her, watching when she was supposed to be sleeping, discreetly and mischievously containing her giggles.

The endowed girl’s dainty and long fingers firmly gripped her throbbing cock, just holding it for a while before she was finally brave enough to start stroking, slowly but surely. She did her very best to muffle the moans, she swears she can feel them just hanging up on her smooth lips, but she resists. Naturally, this was not the hands of her lover who seemed to know more about Seulgi’s cock than Seulgi herself, but it was exciting, it was exquisite enough.

The rhythm was slow, almost shy, giving long strokes that made Seulgi’s body tense up a little, made her toes curl a little. The abundant precum was slipping down to her fingers, lubricating a bit of her shaft. Seulgi was amused at the feeling of her veins popping out, so tangible to her fingertips and somehow so alluring. She remembered asking Joohyun if she liked them, and the pale girl shyly admitted that she loved to feel them against her palm, her fingers, with her lips and tongue. Now Seulgi understood.

Joohyun could feel the heat within Seulgi’s body, igniting her own, making her pussy throb and clench over nothing--almost as if begging for Joohyun to move, take off her clothes and just ride that fat cock. It was so big, so thick, it was almost desperate! But Joohyun resisted her urges, finding this spectator mode to be very alluring and quite adorable. To think that Seulgi was so needy for her pleasure that she was doing it despite having her girlfriend asleep and right beside her? It made Joohyun feel like wanting to hug Seulgi, hug her so tightly as she rides her dripping pussy all over that cock to soothe her aching needs, to make her whine so adorably.

Sure, she was loving the dominant Seulgi she managed to make happen before, but now she wanted to pamper her hardworking bear, make her squirm and shoot all her seed.

Now, Seulgi’s other hand had slipped her cream-filled balls out of her sweatpants, gently and almost delicately grazing the tip of her finger across them, as a tease, while her other hand still worked on that agonizingly slow pace of hers.

Joohyun was already imagining the feel of her lover’s balls slapping against her as she got fucked so bestially like Seulgi knew how. She wanted to feel that passion again. Well, she needed it.

Seulgi’s pace was quickening more, her breath out of control but trying real hard to make her moans die down and keep quiet, the occasional whimper coming out of her. Joohyun could see her balls bouncing with every stroke; the erratic breathing and the frantic rhythm only let Joohyun know that Seulgi was so close.

So close she could taste it.

But then she stopped completely and let go of her cock.

“F-fuck,” she whispered a little out of breath, her body still tense but nowhere near tense as it was normally during an orgasm.

This was interesting to Joohyun, mostly because it reminded her of something Seulgi wanted to try out. It wasn’t anything out of the blue, but something she was interested to see happening and it was happening right before her eyes.

Edging.

Unfortunately for Joohyun’s developing voyeur quirk, the pale woman had accidentally moved a little too much, almost as if she was stirring awake in the eyes of Seulgi, who panicked and hid her glorious cock once again inside her trousers and put the blanket right on top of it as if it were to shield anyone’s sight from that protruding bulge and the silhouette. It was twitching madly even, almost making tiny waves with the blanket with every twitch. Joohyun could understand the sentiment, her pussy was throbbing at the same rhythm and she was afraid it’ll almost make a sound.

Joohyun remained motionless for a while, her eyes closed, but she could feel Seulgi suddenly moving out of the bed, trying to sneakily walk away and if Joohyun wasn’t awake before she would surely be awake now. Seulgi wasn’t good with sneaking, she was perhaps a bit too clumsy or careless to be quiet or stealthy.

Probably the reason they got caught fucking in the dance practice room but it wasn’t like Joohyun was any quieter.

Still, Joohyun waited a few moments before opening her eyes and looking around. Seulgi was nowhere to be found, so she suspected that she was in the bathroom and possibly did not even lock the door. Why? That thing would’ve made an obvious sound, it was Seulgi’s first remark when they got there, it clicked rather loudly and she didn’t want to wake Joohyun, since she was known for going to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

At least Seulgi had that in mind, but poor bear could not outsmart Joohyun once she caught onto something.

Slowly, but surely, Joohyun slipped away from her covers and tip toed closer and closer to the bathroom. She could hear Seulgi’s desperate gasps, the wet sound of her hand jacking her huge cock off was enticing, rather adorable too. She couldn’t help but to giggle.

Just like she expected, the door was almost closed but not quite. So, mischievously, she pushed the door open and did not even bother to announce herself, watching Seulgi’s hand fly up and away from her cock and witnessing the scene.

The poor bear was flustered, reddened to the very tip of her cock almost. Her hands shyly hid behind her before she realized her cock was rock hard and out of her sweat pants that were still hanging lowly on her waist. Gasping, she quickly fumbles and does her best to hide her endowment, as if Joohyun had never seen it (or sucked that beast) before.

Naturally, Joohyun had to giggle and walk up to the bear-faced woman with a huge grin. “What have we got here?”

Seulgi gulped and remained immobile, keeping her hands behind her back and standing a little embarrassed despite having her cock pushing and protesting against the sweatpants.

It was amazingly adorable when Seulgi got that way, and Joohyun couldn’t help but to act like a mischievous dom, just the way Seulgi liked it. “Someone’s awake.”

“Y-yes, I couldn’t sleep,” Seulgi responded lowly, her heart beating faster upon having her girlfriend so close. Her body could not get used to being so close to a beauty.

“I meant your cock, but I figured you’d be left awake because of this, too!” She laughed softly, leaning to peck Seulgi’s cheek rather tenderly, at least to ease her worries. Seulgi sometimes thought Joohyun would get upset with her masturbating without her, but it wasn’t an issue at all. Now, however, Joohyun wanted to take part of it. “Are we leaving it alone, Seulgi-ah?”

Seulgi shook her head, gasping as she feels her lover’s palm just hovering over her covered length. She could feel the warmth of it already, but it wasn’t quite there yet. However, she remained immobile, obedient like always. “No, unnie. It wouldn’t go down.”

“Really?” Joohyun was rather amused, not aware that Seulgi had left that cock to go down for a while but to no avail. This was quite interesting. Now, her palm laid on the fat cock. “Damn, Seulgi. What did you dream about?”

Seulgi gulped and frowned, trying to remember what it was, but by the time she was awake most of her dream was gone and she couldn’t figure any of it. So, she shook her head again. “I don’t remember.”

With a smirk, Joohyun looked up at her and put her hand away. “Was it about those girls you worked with for that Idol thingy?”

Seulgi’s eyes suddenly widened and she shook her head rapidly. “No, no!”

“Oh? Really?” Joohyun asked, knowing the answer already.

“I-I already told you I don’t like them at all!”

“Really now?”

“Yes!” Seulgi insisted, almost ready to get back into the argument, but seeing Joohyun’s smirk eased her, her voice lowering in volume. “Yes,” she said again, lower this time.

Chuckling softly, Joohyun crossed her arms and gave her lover a once over, licking her lips. Damn, she wanted to get down and dirty already but this was too much fun. “I sure hope you don’t have them roaming around your mind, Seulgi.”

“Never,” she shook her head again. “I belong to you. Please, don’t be jealous anymore.”

That softened Joohyun’s heart, making her say ‘aww’ aloud. Damn, when she got like that it was impossible to tease her, but Joohyun regained composure. Clearing her throat, she cupped Seulgi’s cheek. “Well, I’m going to make sure you have me on your mind always, baby. You know how?”

Seulgi looked at her a little confused, as if she was supposed to know how but suddenly forgot. She shook her head.

With a smirk, Joohyun dropped down on her knees, earning a soft gasp from Seulgi and a louder one when her tongue instantly poked her huge cock playfully, a long and hungry lick coming right after it and dragging across her length--even through the sweatpants.

Seulg whined of course, trying to stay as still as possible but the feeling of her wet tongue further damping her trousers was getting to her, not to mention just the feeling of having such a delicious tongue caress her like that, after such a long time of being deprived from it. Being given this attention was godsend, especially with how good she is with her mouth, just like with her hand… with her pussy, with anything.

The anticipation of further teases was making Seulgi quiver a little, a reassuring hand caressing her thighs. Joohyun was definitely enjoying this feeling, the feeling of her cock twitching against the gentle pokes of her tongue, wiggling and pulsating against her more firm licks. It was addictive, especially because she knew Seulgi was reduced to nothing but a bundle of moans and soft whines that begged for Joohyun to do more. To do something about this aching need for her orgasm.

Instead, she gave the tip of her clothed cock and open mouthed kiss, sucking the tip in with fabric and everything to lick it from inside her mouth and soon let go of it, admiring the saliva stain she left, looking at it grow more as Seulgi’s pre-cum leaves her tip in abundance. Seulgi’s legs looked like they were having the hardest time trying to stay still and firm as Joohyun mischievously flicked her tongue against the moist tip, her eyes going up to connect with Seulgi’s. Oh how she loved the look of those helpless puppy eyes! She couldn’t help but to smirk and give a firm lick to Seulgi’s tip, earning another long moan and a small quiver.

Satisfied, she finally pulls her lover’s trousers down and sets that cock springing and wiggling free at least, right before Joohyun’s lips. Almost as if the cock was trying to touch her lips and reach them. Smiling, she looked back up at Seulgi who was having a hard time keeping her hands behind her back, noticing she was struggling to keep her moans toned down and her eyes open. Gently patting the cock from beneath, making it bounce along with the balls that twitched and contracted, Joohyun asks. “Did you grow bigger, Seulgi?”

The slim woman shakes her head rapidly, her cheeks beet red and flaming hot at the compliment.

“Your cock looks so thick now, I’m sure you’ve grown somewhat,” she muses a little, grasping it firmly. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to put it all inside my mouth. Maybe… I should not try it?”

Seulgi shook her head so fast, a soft whine coming out of her. “No, please. Please, do it. I-I didn’t grow any bigger.”

Joohyun couldn’t help but to smirk. “Hush, Seul. I’m joking, you’re huge but I can still handle you.”

Seulgi sighed in relief. “Yah, don’t do that!”

Her helpless looking face was nothing but adorable, her lips pouting a little bit. Joohyun had to leave a soft giggle, gently placing a soft kiss on the sensitive tip, hearing that soft gasp. “It’s so fun though! You look so adorable begging me, baby girl.”

Seulgi gulped at the nickname, biting her lower lip. She had definitely taken a liking to that nickname, especially when Joohyun privately praises her for working hard. A soft ‘you did great today, baby girl’ or a “you worked hard today, my little bear” into Seulgi’s ear and she was already half way hard and ready to go. To which, Joohyun would always give her a tender kiss on the cheek and let her handle her business or even do her the favor, always remarking that she needed some pampering. “Thank you,” she softly said.

Joohyun didn’t reply, but instead stuck her tongue out just slightly, rubbing the very tip of her muscle against her lover’s bulbous redness, watching her squirm and whine at just the slightest of friction, loving the feeling of her abundant pre-cum against her tongue. That tongue caressed every little crevice, every small inch of that sensitive tip, loving the glistening look, tickling her little hole and feeling her squirm at it, a soft whine coming out of her lover. She was going a little harder with her licks on the sensitive underside tissue before dragging her warm and wet tongue back to the little hole and flicking her tongue to it--soon, letting her tongue trace circles around the head and going back and forth.

If there was something Joohyun enjoyed more than just spending time with Seulgi and Red Velvet, and perhaps maybe ironing, was sucking a big fat cock--exclusively Seulgi’s, naturally. She enjoyed every moment of this activity, made the most of it, loved to feel that control. She loved to feel Seulgi unable to do anything at her administration. At first it was an hardous task, but eventually she learned to love its intricacies and to adore Seulgi’s adorable reactions to it.

Without warning, without even a hint, Joohyun’s soft lips wrapped themselves around Seulgi’s moist tip, finally letting her feel the warmth of her mouth, her lips tenderly pressed. With a slow but firm suckle, Seulgi felt the pleasure she was asking for, that delicious subtle pull that she missed dearly from her lover. Her dainty fingers now tenderly caressing her sacks, merely tracing their round and full outline so carefully like an artist sketching a draft. The fullness of those sacks were astonishing, an obvious sign of how much Seulgi had been resisting and forbidding her own release. Poor thing! But now Joohyun was conflicted.

Did she want all that cream running down her throat, warm and like a delicious beverage or did she want it to fill her to the brim, to caress her walls and ooze out so she can enjoy that post-orgasmic bliss and that feeling of having her love put her mark in her again?

Decisions. Decisions that didn’t matter, as ultimately she could perhaps do both thanks to her lover’s very high sexual appetite.

Seulgi, however, was also having some decisions on her own. “Joohyun?” She softly asked, trying her best to form her sentences.

Joohyun looked up at her lover, still gently suckling on that tip while looking like a complete angel.

That look made Seulgi gulp and while she was enjoying it so much, she shook her head and spoke her mind. “L-Let’s go to the bed, I don’t want your knees to be sore,” she softly recommended.

Ever so intuitive. Joohyun hummed in delight and pulled away from her dessert, hearing it pop out of her mouth and looking at the reddened tip with an endearing look. With a soft smile, she leaned in and pecked it. “What a caring girlfriend I have.”

And then, she had an idea, which showed completely on that slightly evil smirk--a smirk which Seulgi seemed not to notice as she was basking in the adoration her girlfriend just gave her. Joohyun wasn’t a stranger to Seulgi’s love for praise, so she wasn’t surprised.

Quickly, Joohyun stands up and grabs Seulgi’s hand to lead her back to the bed--two beds that have actually been pushed together for the occasion. As Seulgi walked, she couldn’t help but to wrap her hand around her shaft to stroke it absentmindedly to keep herself hard, though that wouldn’t be a problem; she just needed to glance at Joohyun to feel aroused and feel herself get harder. The way her girlfriend’s black tank top accentuated her line perfectly, her nicely fitted gray sweatpants showing off the shape of her deliciously round ass, everything! Seulgi was losing her mind just by looking at her girlfriend as she led her to the bedroom.

Finally, in the bedroom, Joohyun broke the soothing silence with her equally soothing voice. “Seulgi-ah?”

Seulgi’s hand stopped immediately and she looked up, watching her lover walk away after letting go of her hand. “W-what?”

“I have something I want to test,” Joohyun says softly before drawing a chair out of the nearby desk. “If you… would like to try it out?”

“Something like what?” Seulgi tilted her head in confusion.

Joohyun giggled softly and walks over to Seulgi, gently taking her hand and putting it away from her cock, doing everything in her power to stop herself from touching Seulgi’s cock and giving that cute cub a well deserved blowjob for being so adorable and working so hard as an idol. But, her plan was much more satisfying at a long shot, so resisting was easy with the promise of a greater reward later on.

“I saw you edging earlier,” Joohyun merely said without an ounce of shame or worry, not even a tone of reproach to her voice. It was just a clear statement.

Such statement had left Seulgi immobile with embarrassment, her mouth slightly agape. If she wasn’t already flustered and aroused, she’d be redder. It was adorable to look at, considering that her cock did a tiny little wiggle in the moment, as if exclaiming to Joohyun for her touch, begging for it, needily craving her warm mouth again.

Control, Joohyun thought while smiling at her gorgeous girlfriend. No matter how much her body protested, she needed some serious self control for the plan she had ahead of herself and her girlfriend. “What, did you think you could fool your girlfriend? I woke up in the middle of you taking care of your beast.”

Seulgi gulped and looked down to avoid her gaze. She really thought she was slick! She really did so, but maybe you really couldn’t fool Bae Joohyun no matter how hard you try it. This woman was a hawk, especially when it came to Seulgi.

“So, I figured I could try my hand on it?” Joohyun grinned mischievously, leaning in to place a smooth kiss on Seulgi’s lips. Partly because she just felt the crave to kiss her and also because she wished to wash away that cute embarrassment. Truthfully, the pale leader has caught Seulgi masturbating much more times than the hyper bear is even aware of.

She can’t count them right off but she remembers several times seeing Seulgi leaning against the bathroom sink, her hand wrapped around her thick cock, jacking it off but the rhythm of her hand faltering and barely moving at some spots before she finally shoots her warm seed powerfully. She’s witnessed the countless of time Seulgi was almost like a zombie after coming, wishing to rush over and give her a nice hug and a warm cuddle for her tired bear.

Seulgi’s embarrassment was successfully washed away and her feverish response to the simple kiss was nothing but telling, her hand instantly installing themselves on Joohyun’s waist and gently squeezing her flesh--as if desperate that she’d pull away from the kiss way too soon. Fortunately for Seulgi, Joohyun melts with the way she responds to the kiss. So passionate, so raw, so random, but ever so endearing for the daegu doll who can’t help but to love this little reckless sap and the way her kisses always made her heart tingle and flutter and--in the more obscene way--made her pussy drip. Oh, how much her tiny and lonely pussy was dripping, how it clenched so savagely on nothingness in hopes to draw her lover’s cock in.

Regaining control of herself, Joohyun reluctantly pulls away from her eager girlfriend and shows off a genuinely pleased smile, which Seulgi returns with a grin right away.

“Yah, you’re really going to make it hard for me to resist, aren’t you?” Joohyun playfully chided before grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and dragging her to the chair.

The preparations began right away and Seulgi complied to Joohyun’s every command and wish like the obedient and docile little puppy that she was. This Seulgi compared to the Big bear Seulgi were a world of difference. Whereas the big bear would bite back and hold control, Seulgi now was a quiet cub that responded to the mother bear’s every command and enjoyed her every praise.

Seulgi took off her clothes fully and now she was forbidden to touch herself at all. She couldn’t touch her breast, her neck, her ears (one of her sensitive spots) or her cock. Not a thing. Then, she was sat down on the eerily comfy and warm seat, watching her girlfriend look around her bag for something. Her hands clung to the arm rest as she slumped a little, doing her very best to avoid her huge cock and its erect state. It was standing tall, so proudly, so needily, it was hard to ignore and even harder to neglect, especially because with every movement it wiggled and begged for attention. After a soft whimper, Seulgi talked. “Please… hurry, I’m going crazy here.”

Joohyun couldn’t help but to look back at her horny bear with a smirk, soon just grabbing her bag and walking up to Seulgi. She retrieved another chair from the other desk and placed it on Seulgi’s side, dropping the bag right next to the chair. Before Seulgi could even take a peak, Joohyun sat down on the chair--almost in front of Seulgi--and fished out some silk fabrics from the bag. “I want you to let me know if I tie it too tight,” Joohyun said softly and in an almost motherly voice that made Seulgi visibly quiver. With a giggle, she rubbed her girlfriend’s forearm, thinking it was out of fear. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Seulgi giggles, liking the feeling of that gentle touch.

Then, carefully, Joohyun tied one of Seulgi’s hand down on the arm rest and asked her if she was comfortable. After nodding yes, Joohyun did the same with her other hand, doing her best to ignore her lover’s cock, the tip glistening with abundant precum. Finally, Seulgi was bound and at her mercy.

Finally, they could get started with the show.

Well, not yet. Joohyun took out something else from the bag. A blindfold. When Seulgi saw it, she tilted her head in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I… I was thinking of blind folding you, if you’re okay with that. It won’t be for long,” Joohyun explained softly, stopping immediately until she got her girlfriend’s clear consent.

Seulgi blinked for a few seconds before she grinned. “Ah, let’s try it. I wanna see how it feels,” she said ever so enthusiastically.

Joohyun giggled and then proceeded to cover her lover’s eyes, sneaking a soft kiss to her forehead once she was done.

Now, she was truly ready.

“All good?” Joohyun asked as she grabbed a bottle of lube. Thank god she decided to bring this along.

Seulgi nodded happily, wiggling a little but freezing when she felt something delicious pouring down her cock. She was surprised, but then she was so pleasantly surprised that she gasped a little. Joohyun smiled, pouring a bit more lube on her cock before she skillfully used her dainty hands to smear it all over that huge and veiny beast, admiring and adoring Seulgi’s gentle wiggles and squirming.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you,” Joohyun then said with a sultry tone, lower in volume.

“Y-Yes, Joohyun unnie. I’m ready,” Seulgi said rather shakily, her voice unable to stay still at the light stimulation.

With a satisfied smirk, Joohyun made a small circle with her fingers, slowly letting it slide down her lover’s cock, letting the girth accommodate her fingers a little as it slid down. Seulgi gasped and let out a high pitched moan, her arms moving, her hands clenching, trying to wiggle free from her restraints.

Not knowing what Joohyun was going to do next was agonizingly sweet, not being able to do anything about it was even more so. Seulgi didn’t know she could feel this good with just a mere handjob. She truly was at the mercy of her wonderful girlfriend, her ever so smart and sexy girlfriend. A girlfriend that, while looking like an angel, could be intensely mischievous. This was just one of those moments.

Joohyun’s hand went all the way down to the base of Seulgi’s cock with a clean and slow stroke, humming in delight at the feeling of her warm and throbbing shaft against her fingers. Now, with the same slowness, she went up her cock and gently twisted her hand as it went up to the tip, watching Seulgi’s head lean back briefly before she brought it back down, breathing erratically and biting her lower lip hard. “Liked that?”

Seulgi nodded again, at a loss for words.

Again, Joohyun smirked and put her hand away, gently tapping the tip of her lover’s cock with her index finger. “What was that?” She said in her sultry tone again, as a reproach, the gentle tapping serving as a tease and punishment.

“Y-Yes, mistress,” Seulgi said automatically, then gasping at what she said.

Joohyun can’t say she didn’t feel warm and fuzzy after being called that. Every day, you discover something new. “Excuse me?” She said playfully, wrapping her hand around her tip again but keeping her hand still as a sign of her doing a good job but still wondering why she called her that.

“S-Sorry, Joohyun.”

“No, no. I liked that, do you want to call me that now?”

Seulgi nodded before she quickly clarified clearly. “Yes, please?”

Joohyun wanted to kiss her so badly, but she must focus. For now, she smiled. “As you wish, baby. Call me that as much as you want to.”

Seulgi bit her lower lip, nodding again.

Now, Joohyun was back to doing her long and slow stroke, twisting her hand a little on her way back up and lavishing on the way Seulgi did her best to keep still. Joohyun’s pussy was dripping at the image, the feeling of being in total control of Seulgi’s pleasure right now was exhilarating. But she can’t say that she didn’t feel soft for her bear. She started to go a little faster, still going all the way in and out, hearing more clear moans from Seulgi. But this time, she noticed the younger bucking her hips more and more against her hand.

“What’s this, you think you can fuck my hand?” Joohyun asks as a tease, biting her lower lip.

Seulgi freezes for a bit, not sure how to respond until she feels Joohyun’s hand right at the tip of her cock--the hole made by her fingers was so compact, so tight and delicious, but she remained immobile for a few seconds.

Joohyun caught into her hesitation, with a soft giggle, she gave her lover a single stroke to her tip before returning back to her previous position. “Come now, thrust in, lose yourself.”

With a clear command, Seulgi nodded again and started to shyly thrust, moaning the instant her cock got stroked deliciously by Joohyun’s lubed hand--even if it was just a short friction compared to what she was receiving early. She picked up her pace to a steady moderate rhythm, unknown to her that Joohyun had a devilish smirk on her lips all the time she was doing this.

When Seulgi’s cock started to swell against her hands--discreetly expanding the hole into a bigger version of it--and get infinitely warmer and more inviting, Joohyun took this as a sign to start her real work. “Feels good, baby? Are you going to come?” She asked quickly.

Seulgi nodded, her voice only able to moan and whine.

“Come on, baby. Come for me, do it,” Joohyun encouraged, while her hand got further up and up Seulgi’s cock.

Seulgi was so close, she could taste her delicious orgasm! Her heart was beating fast, her cock was throbbing so hard, she could almost feel her cream starting to gather up and seep through, ready to explode in ecstasy. Until she no longer feels Joohyun’s hand and no matter how much the thrusts, she can’t feel it. She thrusts into air, her cock wiggling in desperate need to have its climax until a frustrated Seulgi slumps back into her chair and squirms in pure, bestial and primitive need for her release.

Something about watching Seulgi in such an animalistic and desperate state made Joohyun’s pussy throb harder, her hand just hovering over Seulgi’s, just out of reach.

Seulgi felt her climax fading more and more, leaving her in a state of arousal she hadn’t felt before. Now, she whined and groaned.

“Cute,” Joohyun said softly, rubbing her clean hand on Seulgi’s forearm to comfort her, to gently coax the frustration out of her. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

The praise makes Seulgi smile a little, feeling her frustration go away after that. She softly hums in delight but doesn't respond, still unable to muster any words or even understand what any of those words mean.

Truthfully, it was fascinating how much delirious pleasure she was delivering to Seulgi and she hadn’t truly gotten started! Joohyun had been ignoring Seulgi’s balls since she started, purposely because they were intense pleasure spots. She did try her best to ignore the way they wiggled when Seulgi thrusted into her hand, how painfully full they look, how much they seem to need a release. But now, she couldn’t ignore those delicious seed-filled sack. Her hand slowly caresses Seulgi’s inner thigh, feeling her squirm and wiggle noticeably at the touch, perhaps still sensitive. Caressing tenderly, Joohyun softly begins to speak to Seulgi to make sure she truly has her climax fully faded.

“You’re good to go again, my little cub?” Joohyun giggles.

Seulgi, who was still breathing erratically and lightly glistening now, sighed before she nodded. “Y-Yes, I’m good.”

“You sure? You look a bit tired, maybe we should stop,” Joohyun’s tone was absurdly convincing, which made Seulgi sit up straight and gulp. “You’re shaking a little and everything.”

“No!” Seulgi instantly replied. “Please, no. I’m fine, mistress. I promise.”

“Promise?”

Nodding rapidly, Seulgi whines as she unconsciously bucks her hips again, her hardened cock getting the attention once again.

Damn, didn’t she make Joohyun’s heart wiggle with adoration!

The pale doll’s dainty hand was now sneakily caressing further inside Seulgi’s thigh, noting the stiffness of Seulgi’s body upon feeling it. She was anticipating it, certainly. Just to throw her off the scent, Joohyun proceeded to give her cock a gentle slap close to the tip, making Seulgi squirm and moan a little bit. The eager bunny watched the cock sway side to side a little before her fingertips finally decide to gently cup Seulgi’s balls, earning a loud gasp from the latter. “You think I forgot my favorite set of twins? Beside your cute boobs, of course,” Joohyun giggled, twirling the tip of her finger in circles around one of her sacks, letting her other hand continuously caress Seulgi’s trembling thigh. “Shh, shh, I know,” Joohyun coos softly upon hearing Seulgi’s soft whines and feeling her squirming. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Seulgi nodded immediately, her shaky voice decorated with erratic exhaling. “Please. I need… I need to come.”

“Oh, do you?” Joohyun smirked, loving the fact that Seulgi was still blind and unable to see her expressions as she thought of more ways to tease Seulgi. She took advantage of the blindfold right away after that. Quickly, she put a bit more lube on both hands before wrapping her deft hands across her lover’s length. It wasn’t a loose grip like before, it was a little tighter now, firm. “Should’ve told me before,” she said in a sweet tone before she started stroking Seulgi’s cock in a moderate speed now, not at all like she was doing to her before, this movement was a lot firmer and passionate but still very calculated. Very for the likes of Joohyun.

Instantly Seulgi was a mess under the friction, feeling those two hands working all across her length, this time without the bullshit slowness that while Seulgi loved casually, now proved to be a real torture. She felt every inch worked on from tip to bottom and then back to the tip, leaking pre-cum abundantly like she always did but somehow she felt it was a lot more than before. She’s never been this hard just by handjobs and she definitely felt more pleasure than before. It made her toes curl, it made her hands clench, her head toss back and her hips buck.

Before even being merely close to her climax, Seulgi felt her cock lonely once again, no warmth and no friction. “No, please,” Seulgi whined more, wiggling and feeling her cock sway with nothing to collide against it. Joohyun had fully pulled away and made sure nothing was near her. “Please, please,” Seulgi begged. “I want to come, please.”

Joohyun watched the cock wiggle and sway desperately, unable to resist slipping her hand under her sweatpants and rub her dripping pussy for consolation as Seulgi came down again. When she stopped whining and squirming, Joohyun softly spoke again. “Really? Do you really want to come?”

Seulgi didn’t respond, breathing heavily.

“I can make you come right now, then we get ready for bed and sleep,” Joohyun said rather firmly but still with a sweet tone to her voice that was unmistakably like a mistress. “Or we can keep going, my little cub. We can keep going for a while more, we fuck like crazy and come so much and so hard we pass out and you can fill my pussy with your cream until it oozes out. What do you choose, baby girl? Do you want to come now still?”

After that, Seulgi couldn’t help but to feel her cock twitch in delight at the idea, she couldn’t help her gasp at the way things were so bluntly put. At the question, she merely shook her head with shyness all over her face--maybe even her eyes if Joohyun were to take the cover off. She wanted to fuck her girlfriend until they both were physically spent beyond belief and Joohyun too wanted to be filled with that hard and fat cock.

“That’s a good cub,” Joohyun teased, caressing Seulgi’s cheek as her other hand started to knead Seulgi’s balls. “Are you ready for the next thing, baby?”

Seulgi gently pushed herself against Joohyun’s hand as if to ask for more friction as she nodded desperately, but at the same time the touch was so intense at times that Seulgi wanted to squirm away--but it felt so good to not get it. Then. the touch stopped, leaving a frustrated bear behind to sigh and make herself comfortable in the chair once again. In that moment, she could only hear the shuffling of Joohyun’s feet and the shuffling of… a bag? Joohyun unzipped it, opened it and tutted her tongue as if she were reproaching something or someone.

What was Joohyun doing?

Seulgi, for a moment, felt confused, a bit tense but still so aroused. For a moment, she had forgotten how vulnerable she was, but she was quickly reminded by the grasp of Joohyun’s firm fingers and the very ambrosial sensation of her warm, sneaky tongue going from the very bottom of her cock, dragging up slowly and roughly and teasing the veins until she reaches the very tip. Then, the sensation repeats again and again, each time becomes slower and more passionate with her tongue flicking across the thick meat and alternating with her roughly pressing her tongue against it.

Perhaps it was that she was unable to see, but she felt twice as intense. She could feel the little details, the way Joohyun’s eager tongue sometimes jittered, how she sometimes kept still around the sensitive little spot of tissue between the tip and the shaft--knowing this drives Seulgi crazy, especially feeling the delicious saliva on her twitching and hardened cock.

Seulgi’s inaudible gasp was the cutest thing Joohyun could see, glancing up at her like she was innocent. If only Seulgi could see her, a big devilish smirk all over her face as she worked her magic. Luckily for her, she could see Seulgi’s every movement, every lip twitch (sometimes out of pleasure, other times out of frustration), every time she licked her lips and unconsciously stuck her tongue out--a habit Seulgi had picked up, an adorable one at that, where Joohyun would merely just make out with her--, everything. The glistening skin of her lover was scorching hot and her muscles were so tensed that Joohyun almost wanted to give Seulgi her release just to see her turn into a twitching mess, but a relaxed one.

Joohyun continued to tease Seulgi with her tongue, flicking it at random spots and rarely at the tip, stopping altogether and giving Seulgi some time before grasping her cock again and just gently stroke it as her tongue mischievously traces her veins in a slow waltz, while her other hand just brushes her sacks every now and then. Seulgi’s legs were unable to keep still now, wiggling and closing if not for Joohyun who has gotten down on her knees between her and gently stopped her from closing her legs fully.

So, Joohyun was down on her knees between her legs. Seulgi hoped she at least put cushions on the floor--but then she wondered. What was that she was ruffling in the bag? Poor little Seulgi didn’t know.

But before Joohyun even gets into that, Joohyun’s lips were aching for something. She licked her soft pairs before tenderly nuzzling them against the cock’s beet red tip, smearing the pre-cum all over it with her lips which yanked an all-too-adorable moan out of Seulgi.

“Unnie, please…” Seulgi begged, her voice so small and husky, so desperate and needy.

Joohyun smiled and nodded, knowing Seulgi wouldn’t see it anyways but it was an automatic action. Her heart had softened a little bit with her begging and the way her cute little voice sounded, so she latched her plump lips around the bulbous tip, engulfing it in warmth that instantly had Seulgi tensed up. With a firm suckle, she tickled her tip with her damp tongue, her hand feeling Seulgi’s legs wiggling a little. She was very sensitive, Joohyun concluded. She figured how long it would be before her cub shot her load into her mouth. Gently pulling away from her cock with a soft pop, Joohyun gently started to slap her huge cock just to watch Seulgi get tensed up again and again with a soft moan leaving her lips.

Then, quickly she slipped the cock right into her mouth again and began to suck firmly, now gently brushing her soft pairs along the thick and warm length, feeling the veins on her lips--feeling every single twitch and pulsation from that monster cock, letting Seulgi finally enjoy her mouth and enjoying the feeling of Seulgi invading her mouth so obscenely.

And of course, Seulgi was enjoying herself a bit too much. Her hips soon started to buck and thrust deeper into Joohyun’s mouth unannounced but nothing the eager bunny couldn’t take. Sure, Joohyun was surprised but she quickly adjusted into the feeling of her cock prodding its way into her mouth with firmness and desperation as Seulgi thrusted away with confidence. To feel her lover’s warm flesh all over her cock, engulfing it selflessly, was heaven after all the tease and torture. She could feel the saliva making its way down her cock and onto the balls, her lover was probably drooling now with each thrust. Oh, the images in her head were making everything ten times more arousing. The idea of Joohyun making eye contact with her came to mind like in all those occasions. Those eyes full of lust and mischievousness, Joohyun focusing only on her lover, her crave was to give her pleasure and she was the only thing she cared about at the moment.

She only cared about Seulgi and her fat cock fucking her mouth and no one else.

Seulgi could feel her climax starting to whisper its entrance.

But Joohyun pulled away again before Seulgi could even protest, earning a bigger groan this time around and a squirming bear trying to break free, thrust into any cavity, just find a way to give herself the necessary friction. Alas, Joohyun had moved away far and only leaned in to flick her tongue against her tip briefly to really tease Seulgi. Which earned many whimpers and whines, having Seulgi try to somehow get away from the tease despite loving it.

“Shh,” Joohyun said softly before moving to gently kiss her lover’s thighs, nuzzling her lips against her skin before traveling up to her hip bones, then mischievously (and sloppily) kissed Seulgi’s cock and licked it before pulling away to face her lover.

Seulgi was sweating a little more now, breathing heavily and biting her lower lip again.

“You’ve earned it, cub. Let’s take this off.”

Seulgi sat straight up, unaware of what she was referring, but was surprised to see… really, to just see. The blinds were off and she could feel the sweat and dampness in her face where the blinds were on. But now, she looked at her gorgeous lover with big puppy eyes. In contrast, Joohyun’s eyes almost looked malicious, as if she had more tricks up her sleeve and the anxiety was… enticing, it was making Seulgi get more and more excited just by looking at her. But still she was begging now, really begging her, to let her come at least once. “Joohyun…”

The pale bunny smiled at her, cupping Seulgi’s cheek and noticing the dampness and gently brushing it away with her thumb. “You’ve been such a good girl!”

The praises never failed to make Seulgi tremble with good fuzzy feelings all over, making her gulp and nod obediently. “T-thank you, mistress...”

“I don’t think I’ve heard you,” Joohyun softly giggled, going down to Seulgi’s cock.

“Thank you, mistress!” Seulgi said louder, watching Joohyun go down again and anticipating.

This time, just like she imagined, Joohyun made eye contact as her tongue sinfully nuzzled her cock, going from bottom to the very top. Then, from the top to the very bottom and then…

“O-oh my fuck--Joohyunnie!” Seulgi moaned out loud.

Joohyun had merely tickled Seulgi’s tender sack with her tongue, flicking the tip of it against them and making them bounce and it was pretty intense, but it got even more intense once she boldly decided to suck her sack into her warm mouth without a single warning, her tongue tracing circles around the tender skin. Seulgi was in a sensitive state that this felt a lot more intense than before, which had her moaning out loud for Joohyun, her legs quivering at that.

But Joohyun stopped to give her a breather, gently slapping her balls and taking note on Seulgi’s expression. Nothing but moans of pleasure and her eyes almost rolling back at it. She smirked at her, having figured out something new to tease Seulgi with. Without any warning then, she licked from the bottom of her cock to the very top and engulfed the tip within her mouth in one smooth go. No matter how many times she’s done this before, Seulgi’s mind was still blown (hah) every time she felt that wet muscle trailing so exquisitely over her throbbing shaft.

Then, she sucked on that cock eagerly and passionately, her hands gently rubbing and caressing Seulgi’s tummy and hips to coax her to stop moving so much. The wet sounds and the visual of Joohyun, the ever so stern and normally behaving leader, sucking on her cock so diligently never ceased to amaze her.

And to arouse her.

Joohyun had been sucking the tip of her cock and a little more but gradually, while keeping her consistent and moderate pace, she started to usher in more and more of Seulgi’s cock into her mouth and her throat, feeling the tip starting to rub into warm and slick flesh. Soon enough, Joohyun was taking all of that cock in to the very end and pulling away to catch her breath briefly (unaware that it gave Seulgi some time to push her orgasm back and recover) before going for it again a few more times.

With each action, Joohyun could feel her pussy throbbing so hard, so consistently, that it was starting to really get to her, being wet beyond belief and up to a dripping pont. She so wanted to jump into Seulgi’s cock right away but she had something left to do. On the last time, however, Joohyun had managed to stick her tongue out at the very end of the trail and tickle Seulgi’s sacks with a bold sweep of her tongue.

But she didn’t know that such an intense feeling would send a weakened Seulgi over the edge, only to receive a desperate cry from Seulgi who was trying to break free from her restrains. “Fuck! Irene--.”

She called her by her stage name. That told Joohyun one of two things: Seulgi was effectively mindfucked now to the point she couldn’t really think properly (let alone call her girlfriend by her real name) and that she was about to come. The bunny pulled away immediately and could see that the cock was very hardened and the tip was beet red to the point of climax. She was too entertained with the feeling that she didn’t feel Seulgi’s cock growing harder against the flesh of her throat. She was… much too invested into the blowjob, perhaps, invested and concentrated in avoiding any unpleasantries to give her lover the satisfaction she’s worked hard for.

Alas, Joohyun wasn’t perfect, and it was about time Seulgi should come.

There Seulgi was, holding her breath and tensing up as if to push her orgasm back as much as she could but she failed, and Joohyun noticed she did the very moment small droplets of white cream started to trail down her cock from her tip, the cock pulsing and more cream falling out with each pulsation. Despite the attractive look of it, the arousing and melting look of Seulgi’s half-lidded foxy eyes going through a frictionless orgasm, Joohyun resisted to touch and limited herself to watching in amusement, her hand automatically brushing her clothed pussy and caressing each fold tenderly. The small droplets--not at all the real quantity Seulgi could shoot out--slowly made their way down her still hard cock and onto her balls, dripping down succulently and said balls were twitching with each small gush. Seulgi squirmed, breathed heavily, wiggled and tried to get her cock any friction but to no avail.

Something about her helplessness brought an erotic frenzy for Joohyun, having the pale girl rub her folds more boldly, desperately even, as she leaned in to tenderly kiss her lover’s cock (igniting another small spurt of her semen).

“U-Unnie,” Seulgi calls out rather desperately, getting back to sitting up right. She couldn’t say anything else, but she wanted to beg for more, for a real orgasm, where she could stroke herself. But also, she was afraid of Joohyun stopping.

Before the girl could protest more, Joohyun had her free hand reach over to her breast and tenderly massaged her petite mound--effectively shutting Seulgi up and letting her know it wasn’t over.

Far from it.

There was something that the poor little Seulgi didn’t know of, something that she had neglected with her tight schedule.

However, Joohyun remembered it clearly and had fished it out of Seulgi’s bag. It HAD to be used!

Especially when Seulgi had bought fresh batteries into her wand. The poor bear really thinks that the rest of Red Velvet (or even managers) would not notice her purchase but the almost omnipresent Joohyun always knew and if she didn’t, she found out by mere luck or coincidence. This time it was a coincidence. One time Seulgi had made up her bags to go overseas to schedule and Joohyun had been looking to borrow Seulgi’s pen. What did the silly bear do? Tell her to search her bag to find it, since she was busy helping Yeri unlock her new luggage.

Silly bear indeed.

In merely a few seconds, Joohyun had found the magic wand, the sleeved attached to it and the small bottle of lube. The bear was ready for a crazy night it seemed, and she apparently was careful enough to hide it for so long.

Not careful enough now.

Frantically, Joohyun had placed everything back in the bag perfectly as it was and Seulgi never suspected that Joohyun knew...

Until now.

Lo and behold, Joohyun sat back in her chair and fished out the toy and the moment Seulgi saw it, her eyes widened and she wiggled.

Perplexed was one word that could succinctly express her feature, but there was a lot more than that. There was a bit of anxiety, a bit of embarrassment, a bit of adoration (I mean, Joohyun always surprised her and that was worth the praise), a bit of fright but a huge chunk of furor that made her cock twitch. She had never tried using this toy since the last time she brought it along she couldn’t use it. Now, she was about to test its function.

Even if she did know what it felt like, she would’ve felt insanely horny and lust-filled with this sudden revelation. Having her girlfriend discover and tease her little dirty secrets back at her in a moment like this was nothing short of mind blowing and strangely attractive.

Nothing could top it off.

“Unnie…” Seulgi whined, watching Joohyun’s mischievous smirk. “How did you find it?”

“You’re not exactly stellar when it comes to hiding things, Seulgi. Or even lying,” Joohyun chuckled, licking her lips and attaching the sleeves to the toy.

Seulgi gulped and looked down at her cock, still hot and throbbing, as if the first orgasm did nothing to it. Then, Joohyun flicked the switch on and Seulgi could hear the vibrating toy.

Her legs were quivering already.

“What setting do you like?” Joohyun asks in her sweet motherly voice, leaning closer to the cock with the toy in hand and teasingly getting it nearer and nearer Seulgi’s cock--who apparently had a mute spell for the time being--before pulling it away fully. She hummed to get her attention back on earth but the look in her Seulgi’s powerless eyes only told her that she was perhaps a bit nervous. Softly rubbing Seulgi’s thighs, she cooed her. “What is it?”

Seulgi purred softly at the caresses and voiced out her tiny concern. “I’ve never used it… I don’t know if I’ll last long or resist well, mistress.”

Joohyun smirked. “You can do it, I know you can,” with that soft reassurance, she rubbed her inner thigh and spoke in a softer tone. “Just try to let me know now, don’t be a naughty girl and disobey me now.”

As obedient as a domesticated puppy, Seulgi nodded rapidly, bucking her hips unconsciously, as if to encourage Joohyun to get to it.

For the time being, she complied to this little unspoken command seeing as her heart was softening and very much so with how adorable Seulgi looked. Such compassion lasted only mere seconds as she then put the toy in a moderate setting and soon felt that ambrosial rush of mischievousness--a slight tendency of sadism awakening once again.

Merely, she pressed the silicone sleeve against Seulgi’s veiny base, letting the vibration just get to her for a few seconds, and in those few seconds Seulgi had gasped and her body had spazzed in reaction. Then, Joohyun did it again, leaving it more time and lavished on the looks of how Seulgi reacted, unable to even open her eyes and struggling to keep her mouth closed and then pulled it away again. The way Seulgi moaned sent all kinds of goosebumps all over her but the way she whines after being teased made Joohyun feel some strange satisfaction, something she could not explain and will never find the proper words to describe it.

Now, Joohyun stopped fucking around. She grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some droplets more onto that cock, stroking it to get it lubed up well and watching Seulgi’s eternally adorable reactions. And then, with one swift move, she grasped the end of that shaft firmly and then she slowly slid the sleeve down on Seulgi’s cock--deliciously accomodating the thickness but still giving a nice squeeze, the vibrations hitting instantly on the head and the most sensitive parts of her cock.

Seulgi was in so much bliss that her eyes rolled back fully and her head tossed back, her legs quivering naturally at the amount of ecstasy. There was nothing in the world that turned Joohyun on more than that. Seulgi had reached that part of edging where her body was nothing but trembling flesh that spazzed and arched to the waltz of pleasure. Her mind could only think of Joohyun, her skills, her milky white body, that gorgeous smile and how proud she was making her by being such a good girl and resisting--but most importantly her mind could only center around her cock, the feelings, the throbbing and pulsing, how her balls were still so filled of cream. There was nothing else in the world that mattered to her so much as it was her having her orgasm.

She had been stripped down to the most primitive need and desire. She wanted--no, NEEDED--to fuck Joohyun until her body physically begged for her to stop and rest. She craved and physically ached for that feeling of release, the pleasure all consuming now. But she wanted to come inside her girlfriend, to fill her up with the seed she stored for a long time. It was this dynamism that Joohyun loved to have and loved to exploit on that adorable baby bear Seulgi, and it was this that made Seulgi content. After all, if she were to be in complete and absolute bliss, beyond her rational thoughts, she wanted it to come from Joohyun’s hands.

Joohyun smirked and slid the shaft further down and away from the tip. It was still exhilarating, but not as mind blowingly good. Seulgi, internally, still wondered how Joohyun could keep her composure and such a candid ardor without being at all tempted with the prospect of tearing her clothes off, untying the poor bear in heat and just fucking. She had some will power.

But then, the strong vibration on her tip made her lose her mind again, her mouth wide open and a bit of drool slipping down the corner of her lips. How adorable!

With her free hand, Joohyun wiped the drool off her face with a brush of her thumb, taking her time to caress Seulgi’s cheek as well before pulling the toy away. “Aww, do you need a napkin, baby?”

Seulgi shook her head, panting heavily and gulping the excess saliva. If she wasn’t red already, she would’ve been then by sheer embarrassment. Never before had she drooled like this--in her sleep maybe, but not during a handjob, blowjob or even sex. The one that drooled last time was Joohyun and it was such a turn on, but now she felt that small twinge of shame. “N-no…”

Oh, she could not fool Joohyun. She knew that that kind of drooling was incredibly satisfactory and that being in such a state was nothing but heaven on earth. With a big, warm smile, Joohyun leaned in and gave Seulgi the softest and most tender kiss of the night. They both, in that moment, had their bodies loosen up. Back when they were both young and freshly dating, both their bodies tensed up with the kiss and now, many years later, it relaxes and brings warmth--not the scorching hot sensation in their bodies, but with a strange kind of lethargic passion, unable to put down into words.

“Silly girl, you liked that. You seriously liked that, didn’t you?” Joohyun playfully teased once they pulled away, giggling softly. “It feels so good to let go that way, doesn't it?”

Then, Seulgi smiled. Joohyun always understood everything. “Yeah, it did.”

“Don’t be afraid to drool then. I’ll clean it up if it bothers you, but just enjoy it.”

And with that, before Seulgi could even say anything at all, the toy was sliding down back onto that thick cock. Of course, Seulgi gasped out in a high pitched tone before that gasp faded into a satisfactory long and loud moan. Soon enough, that moan turned into jaded breath, Seulgi’s hips naturally bucking to penetrate the wand more and more, to stroke herself with that amazing sensation.

But Joohyun was alert at this reaction. She slid the toy up to the tip cautiously and definitely admired Seulgi’s twitching and spazzing.

It was no surprise when she cried out, this time properly and with a lot of time before hand: “Mistress, oh my god. I’m so fucking close.”

Not at all rare for Seulgi to curse, but still slightly surprising. “Oh yeah? Are you going to shoot all of that cream?”

Seulgi nodded rapidly, biting her lower lip hard and almost resisting herself from any movement.

Joohyun was a little devil though, knowing that Seulgi could resist and push back herself just a little longer. So, she teased. “It’s gonna fly out, Seulgi. I want you to try and eat it for me.”

Once again, Seulgi nodded rapidly and she stuck her tongue out hungrily, her toes now curling, her hands balled into tight fist.

But then she pulled the toy out and just in time.

Oh, how delicious it was to be evil.

“Fuck!” Seulgi exclaimed in anguish, slumping in the chair with a scowl on her face.

Finally, Joohyun turned the toy off and put it down, sitting up and standing before Seulgi. “Oh, you’re angry, huh?”

Seulgi shook her head and avoided to look at her, still squirming as the orgasm faded away inevitably.

“Admit it, Seulgi, you’re angry with me. I promised you I would let you come, right?”

Seulgi kept quiet, breathing heavily.

“But I didn’t let you, you must be so horny it hurts, doesn’t it?”

That wasn’t exactly true, and Joohyun could intuit since Seulgi always told her if anything started to feel sore or hurt. But Seulgi caught onto this slightly exaggerate dirty talk, playing along. “Fuck, yes.”

“Fuck yes what?”

“Fuck yes, mistress.”

“Good girl,” Joohyun reached over and caressed her head tenderly before pulling away and starting to strip away her pajamas until she was completely bare along with Seulgi. “You know, your mistress has been also aching badly! At least you’ve had one orgasm.”

“B-but…”

“Shh, Seulgi-ah,” Joohyun softly cooed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, directly face forth to Seulgi--a little away from her. “Let your unnie have her time, too.”

Then, she leaned back and spread her legs a little bit. That beautifully clean shaven pussy right there on sight for Seulgi; she could almost see it glisten from how wet it was, almost feel the throbbing just by looking at it. Certainly, the horny bear gulped and nodded obediently, knowing her place. “Yes, mistress.”

Joohyun figured that since she lavished on Seulgi’s little masturbating session, why not let Seulgi have her show?

Her fingers tentatively brushed her pussy with light graze, having her toss her head back already at the mere sensation of something touching her aching pussy after such a long night of edging. Unknown to Seulgi, she was--in a way--also edging, maybe not as explicitly, but just as torturous. Then, she rubbed with a bit more pressure and moaned out loud and clear for Seulgi to hear, looking straight at her (and loving the little twitch her cock did upon having Seulgi hear her). She did not dilate it further, not for long anyways, before she started to slowly rub herself circularly on her clit--as slow and sensual as Seulgi’s tongue when she wants to eat Joohyun for a long time.

It was reminiscent, but not quite as good. It would do the job anyways. It would make Seulgi dead on needy for sure.

And it did, considering Seulgi was trying to break free from her restraints only to get a mischievous look from Joohyun to calm her down. Obediently, she gulped and sat back to watch again.

Joohyun slowly got faster and faster, taking a short break to grope her breast and tug her nipples (Seulgi whined at the sight, loving her breast like no other) before going back to it, this time moaning louder and her toes curling. Soon, she started to call out for her girlfriend, for that lovely little Seulgi bear that was currently tied in the chair.

“Oh, Seulgi-ah, how I’d love to have that tongue of yours on my pussy right--Ahh!” She interrupted herself, having moved her fingers a little bit to the right and found herself a sensitive spot to abuse. Her toes curled instantly and her sensitive pussy suddenly was heading full force towards her orgasm. It was evident to Seulgi by the way she was moaning louder, witnessing her lover’s back arch somewhat and just watching as her cock throbbed with incessant lust.

But Joohyun had barely gotten time to register how good it felt and what it meant! By the time her composure had its resumption, she yanked her hand away but it was late, she had started her orgasm.

“Fuck!” She clung to the sheets and leaned her head back against the mattress, doing everything in her power to stop herself from touching anything or having her pussy stimulated in any way. It was such an agony to have her orgasm go away that way and she could only groan in frustration just like Seulgi did a few moments ago.

The mere thought made her smile a little bit as the orgasm started to fade.

While it was agony to have such a good orgasm go away, Seulgi was there whimpering and whining. She was watching her lover have an orgasm without her help! She wanted to just go there, hug her tightly and just fuck the hell out of her, give her a real orgasm that would have her digging her nails onto Seulgi’s skin savagely. Her cock was still rock hard and twitching for attention, she could not stand it any longer. She tried to break free from her calvary but only Joohyun could do that for her.

However, such a thing would take a little time, seeing as Joohyun was breathing heavily and recovering for a moment. Soon, she sat up and smiled at the sight of Seulgi trying to break free. “Shh, down, little cub. Down.”

Seulgi calmed down a little but her legs were now wiggling with anxiety. She craved for her lover, she could not stand it any longer.

Joohyun noticed this right away. So, she stood up and walked towards the bound bear, hearing Seulgi’s jadded breath just by having herself so near her--so near her cock. She ruffled Seulgi’s messy hair as she spoke. “I’m going to untie you now, but I want you to behave yourself, alright?”

Seulgi straightened right away and nodded.

Too fucking cute.

With a soft peck, Joohyun undid her restrains and put them aside, helping the poor bear up on her feet and noticing her legs mildly wiggling now after standing up for a while. They both gently laughed. Joohyun encouraged her to stretch her legs a little bit. She promptly does and when she feels a little better, they both immediately engage in a feverish kiss.

The moment their lips connect and Joohyun’s hands wrap around Seulgi’s neck, it feels like heaven. After being so touch deprived for so long, a kiss was the greatest thing in the world, and it was for both of them. Joohyun missed having her little sap within her arms and Seulgi missed her touch completely.

Soon, they both pulled away from the kiss ever so slowly, almost reluctantly, nothing but a small string of saliva connecting them both. Then, Joohyun looked down and realized that she had gotten so close to Seulgi that she had managed to sandwich her cock between their bodies. With the realization, she mischievously smirked. It was finally time to do something good.

She turned around and crawled up on the bed on her fours, wiggling her ass towards Seulgi as the poor bear stood there immobile. She gently beckoned her with her soft spoken, sultry words. “Come, come now Seulgi-ah. You’ve been a good girl and you deserve to finally have your way,” she wiggled her butt again, reaching down to rub her pussy and open her hole to entice her lover.

Seulgi understood right then that her mistress wanted her to release her caged desires again, her primal instincts to fuck.

And to fuck hard.

Instantly Seulgi climbed along the bed and grasped Joohyun’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh within her fingertips and gently pushing her back to adjust. The moment Joohyun finished adjusting, she gasped as she felt Seulgi’s cock roughly slapping her clit--it was slightly bit sensitive, but it was kind of exhilarating that way.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Joohyun exclaimed loudly, already gripping the sheets with all the excitement building up again, this time feeling even hotter. “God, Seulgi, this pussy really needs your big, fat and juicy cock. Please,” she begged as to encourage her submissive bear.

But instead of obeying (since it wasn’t a command), she pulled away, grabbed her lube and coated her cock a little more. The mere wet sound it was making made Joohyun day dream about what was to happen, but instead she felt something different. A gentle prod… but it wasn’t on her pussy.

Instead, the bold bear had decided to do something she was encouraged to do before. The prod was replaced by a delicious feeling, the feeling of wetness, slick in movement and very gentle. Joohyun gasped a little upon that wet thing flickering around her ass’ hole, feeling incredibly sensitive there and feeling her body wiggling like Seulgi’s did moments ago. Was this what Seulgi felt? Poor bear, she must’ve been suffering a little there.

Seulgi was diligently licking, placing tender kisses on her mounds here and then, a small little mischievous nip to remind Joohyun of the nature of the intimacy.

“F-fuck, Seulgi, you keep surprising me,” Joohyun said in a soft tone only for Seulgi to hear, as if there was anyone watching or listening. “B-but I thought you weren’t too sure?”

There was one occasion where Joohyun mentioned wanting to try anal with Seulgi, playfully stating that she might just switch to anal and all. Seulgi pouted, admitting that she much preferred the idea of doing it traditionally but she would still try it once to see how it feels. Just then, Joohyun gently kissed her lover and assured her that she would like that and was allowed to any time, but she didn’t have to.

That night, Seulgi was too hard, too horny, that her only desire was to push her cock inside her lover in any of her holes and please her until she was unable to stop moaning her name. Now, she roughly licked her entrance and it brought a bigger and longer moan from her lover. Inside her, pride was swelling and her smile grew a little--it was so nice to hear her lover moan so carefreely after such a long time of not hearing it or keeping quiet during quickies. Then, she pulled away (not before planting the most tender kiss to her hole) to speak. “I’m ready to do it, if you are.”

Joohyun then nodded eagerly, smiling with excitement. “Please?”

Seulgi finally got in position again, the reddened tip of her cock lightly poking the entrance of her ass’ hole. It was the lightest prod she could do--perhaps a bit nervous to go too fast and too roughly--and soon enough her relaxed hole welcomed the tip by swallowing it tightly and beckoning it to come in all the way and let loose, almost begging for her cream already. It was… a surreal sensation, to put into mundane words that don’t quite cut it.

It was tighter, warmer, exciting.

Both of the girls moaned with so much relief and satisfaction it was rather endearing. With Seulgi’s body now mildly hovering over Joohyun, she could feel her lover’s trimmed nails grip onto her forearm, awaiting what was to be an amazing and new sensation. It was maybe the anticipation that was driving them both mad, but that was the magic after all.

Her cock slowly slides in, being engulfed by nothing but tight flesh--for Joohyun it feels like a big cock was filling her and maybe even pushing her boundaries a little. For some strange reason, the slight pain was not a bother at all. Naturally, it was part of the experience. “Slow, Seulgi-ah,” she softly commanded.

“Yes, mistress,” Seulgi responded right away, her voice a bit shaky but stable enough to be understood. Joohyun was in control that night, she was merely following her lead, obedient like a good girl. She moved with fluidity and slowness for her, steadily burying her cock inside of this new tight cavity. It was going to be hard to resist herself in any sense of the word. Resisting from thrusting too fast too early, to resist her climax in general--but for Joohyun she was willing to do that and more.

Softly, Joohyun commanded her to stop there for a little bit. Taking the time now to look back at her and press a soft kiss on her lips--well deserved and tender for all her hard work. But a soft simple kiss turned into something a little more passionate, thanks to Seulgi who was craving every inch of her lover at this point. Soon, tongues slid in and both of their bodies were moving with the flow, their tongues warmly caressing each other, dancing around a lustful mambo only two of them knew the rhythm of.

Seulgi’s hips moved automatically, very slowly and taking the rhythm of their kiss. Joohyun didn’t mind, she wasn’t feeling bad at all, she felt… different. It was a strange satisfaction having her lover come in and out of her in this new way, but it was just as good--maybe even better. Maybe it was more effective this way? She would find out soon enough. And if there’s something she loved more than Seulgi’s raw and beastial self was her gentleness when Joohyun asked her to be so, the duality of a woman that gave into her desires and let herself go according to her mood. This woman was perfect and Joohyun will make sure to never let that woman go.

Soon, they both pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes, both of their hues shrouded with lust. Seulgi’s fervid passion could not be contained, Joohyun could take it and so she let her free.

“T-that’s good, Seulgi-ah, you can go a little faster.”

Seulgi nodded and pressed soft kisses down Joohyun’s neck--having forgotten that a while ago she was kind of upset at her for all that edging. But it bore fruits, she felt this friction intensely, her body could almost twitch and quiver thanks to it. She understood that her ‘mistress’ knew what was best for her, really did her a favor.

Speaking of twitching, Joohyun was starting to feel new sensations.

Normally she clung onto her lover, feeling her cock filling her pussy and then disappearing to surprise her again--maybe with just the tip or maybe with the full thickness--but this felt different. It was a strange kind of satisfaction that was soon starting to really take over her body with precise tingling all across her skin. It felt amazing, soon the strangeness of the sensations dissipating into pure ambrosial ecstasy.

After such a long time of not being filled by her stud, she was now filled to the brim. Not with her cream, yet, but that was a possibility that was inching painfully slow.

For now, she enjoyed the sensations of a thick and veiny cock, hardened beyond belief, blithely sliding in and out of her, brushing her tight walls with vigor and firmness--pushing past to make its way in. There were too many good sensations, too much heat, she could not properly function, think or even tease her girlfriend with any kind of dirty talk. For the time being, she retired the title of mistress and merely enjoyed her woman.

Seulgi wasn’t behind and given the myriads of moans coming out of her lover, she decided--perhaps unconsciously--to take the lead briefly and speed up. The moans became louder and she didn’t need a mirror this time to know how her lover’s face looked. Her mouth agape, at the very verge of drooling like the time at the practice room, if not biting her lower lip hard while her eyes try their best to open only to roll back into the lids and close again. The thrusting was more consistent, quicker, but as a whole unpredictable. At random intervals Seulgi slowed down to almost a halt to hear Joohyun whine in protest before going back to it, suddenly going faster and being encouraged by a sea of ‘god, yes, seulgi’ and other profanities that were uncommon on Joohyun. Then, she switched the speed to a different pattern, altogether with the sudden full thrust--ramming her cock almost savagely inside and earning a big yelp of pleasure.

Joohyun couldn’t figure it out, she definitely couldn’t, and that made it all the more exciting. Seulgi knew what she was doing.

No, Seulgi’s body did whatever it wanted, it was maybe not conscious thoughts, just her savoring the scene in all its forms.

Finally, Joohyun’s upper body surrendered down to the bed, clinging desperately to the sheets as the wet slapping noises got more and more prominent and rougher. She could feel Seulgi’s full balls slapping against her, feeling her strong and beautiful hands gripping her hips to keep her there. She could feel everything. Was she more sensitive there? It was all an exploration ride and Seulgi was an excellent tour guide.

“M-Mistress, should I--.”

“Yes, Seulgi, please. Go faster,” Joohyun said right away, knowing that if she says anything else she might just not speak coherently.

And Seulgi obeyed, giving it her all.

She hammered her girlfriend now, a bit hesitant at first like an inexperienced lover, but upon hearing Joohyun’s overwhelming sounds of approval she became confident and stern with her moves. She’s never heard her girlfriend in such a state either. She moaned loud at times, certainly, but she was capable of maintaining a sense of control, over her words and her sounds.

That was gone.

Seulgi can’t say she had any control either. Her toes and fingers curled tightly, her hands squeezing Joohyun’s milky white flesh with greed and adoration. Her primitive instincts led her to just fuck her lover, fuck her how she wanted to be fucked. In addition, her body was taking it out on her, kind of like a perverse idea of revenge.

A revenge so delicious that the dish was better served boiling hot.

Something took over Seulgi, being so focused on her lover that she had been resisting more than she initially thought. Upon realizing, she did her best to keep the focus on everything but the tantalizing friction, the way her tight walls squeezed and hugged the shaft like a hungry virgin cavity--warm and welcoming, almost suctioning, squeezing the cream out of her with desperation.

Fuck.

She could not stop thinking about it and soon the pleasure was tingling all over her body, all over her fat cock. She had to stop.

Seulgi then stopped moving all together and pulled away, holding her breath. She wasn’t on the edge just yet, but she wasn’t going to test her resistance.

Joohyun whined, thinking it was Seulgi just teasing her, but upon looking back she couldn’t help but to smirk. She was too in a daze to even begin to speak; she had such a trifling need to tease her, to talk to her, to cheekily joke around, but instead she communicated with her eyes and a giggle. Seulgi looked back at her, giggling softly as well before she finally began to breathe, the climax safely fading back.

They both understood each other, and those were words even I cannot translate. They spoke a different language.

The pale woman’s body laid down to rest before reaching over to grab a few pillows. Seulgi grabbed them and helped to place them below her strategically, on her womb. With Joohyun now comfortable, Seulgi grazed her fingertips from her neck to her chin, tilting her head to look back at Seulgi and when she did, she placed the softest kiss on her lips and one on her forehead for good measure.

Now, Seulgi positioned herself well and spread those soft cotton white mounds to look at her hungry hole, not waiting long before feeding it with the bulbous red head of a sensitive cock that throbbed so aggressively that Seulgi could not think of anything else. But when she rammed herself inside, she got an intense sensation and even more intense reaction from Joohyun who had cried out in her highest pitched voice. The new angle was, perhaps, now hitting all the right spots.

It was evident by the sudden twitching coming from Joohyun.

“Good fucking god, Seulgi-ah!” Joohyun finally could exclaim with proper words. Surprisingly steady for how her body was reacting.

And she wasted no time. She thrusted in and out of her with a passion accumulated from the earlier torture, from all the days she went without the proper caresses and proper releases. With every thrust, Joohyun desperately moaned out for Seulgi to keep going, her hands clinging to everything at sight with a ferociousness uncommon on the taciturn leader. To really just make her lose her mind, Seulgi gaily gave her some precise smacks to her ass, having her perk up and groan out something unexpected.

“Seulgi, don’t you fucking dare to stop!”

Wow! Seulgi found that incredibly surprising, but she couldn’t help but to feel aroused. A woman so desperate for her orgasm that she gave the firmest command. Well, Seulgi was an obedient little cub. “Yes, mistress!” She said just as loudly as Joohyun, who’s head and back arched and her toes curled.

An obedient she was. She slammed her cock fast, hard. The skin slapping was a sound tantamount to the barbaric creaking of the hotel bed, and yet it was not at all a match to the melodious duet of the two bandmates that were being consumed by a burning desire for each other. A passion that needed to be satiated and was going to be.

And then, Seulgi shot a huge load of cream inside Joohyun with a roar of pleasure. Her cock was thicker, hotter and her thrusts as bestial and inconsistent as expected. The feeling of such a big load being shot right inside of her had driven Joohyun over the edge almost at the same time as her lover.

Both of them experienced intense tingles, intense flashes of hotness that had them both quivering and trembling. Joohyun’s body was arched, her hands were reaching for everything and finally settling for Seulgi’s forearms that she had generously placed there for her desperate girlfriend, feeling the nails dig deep into her skin. Seulgi finally understood the big fuss about edging--it made everything a lot more intense and she was so glad that Joohyun ruthlessly teased her. Joohyun let out the most aphrodisiacal sounds known to human ears, they made love to Seulgi’s reddened ears as always, making the entire orgasmic experience a full body one or close to it.

However, Joohyun seemed to really be having her full body orgasm and a long one at that as her bodies would not stop with the tremors. She could not control herself all the while Seulgi gave the finishing rough thrusts to ride her lover and to squeeze all the seed that was now oozing out of Joohyun, being pushed out with every thrust and being replaced right away with an almost non stopping current of white hot cream, claiming her as fully taken from both ends.

“S-Seulgi-ah,” Joohyun gasped out, feeling her entire body shaking. She was doing her best to stop it now, even if the intense orgasm was still raging at full speed through her; the feeling of the creampie on her ass was making it all the more exquisite. “S-S-Seulgi, please--.”

Seulgi instantly knew what to do when she watched her girlfriend look back at her. Instantly, she engulfed her lover in an incomparable kiss, one that had them both shivering as if they were absurdly cold, but far from it. Their bodies had a coat of sweat, they were too heated. They probably needed a shower after this, a long time to sleep, but they didn’t worry about that for now, they just felt each other’s lips with passion as their climax slowly faded together, hand in hand.

And soon, they both finally relaxed and pulled away to look at each other’s drowsy eyes.

It took everything in Seulgi’s power not to collapse on top of her and Joohyun could not stop twitching and shaking a bit.

“Y-you… get off and cuddle me,” Joohyun playfully demanded, laughing giddily and feeling that rush of endorphins.

Seulgi couldn’t help but to giggle briefly and pull away at her command. She briefly looked at her oozing cavity before smiling proudly, getting off of her and laying next to her, her body numb and twitching as well. But then, she couldn’t move. Joohyun had to gather the energy, move away the pillows and crawl closer to her lover to lay her head on her chest and nuzzle her shaking body over to her as well. Seulgi could, at least, wrap her arm around her and bring her as close as possible, rubbing her arm, her shoulder, her back, kissing her head over and over and cooing her body to relax.

However, both were giggly messes without realizing. Twitching together and clinging to one another and lavishing in the ambrosial aftermath, the lovely sighs and heavy breathing from the two of them. Both were absolutely spent and quiet until Seulgi, with a soft voice, broke the silence.

“That… was intense.”

“Yeah it was,” Joohyun giggled after. “I think we had a lot of frustration stored, didn’t we?”

“You certainly did, mistress.”

“Call me Joohyun now,” she purred and buried her face on Seulgi’s neck, her body quivering a tiny bit. “I’m soft now.”

“See?! It’s so weird. Like when you called me Big Bear after we were done, it’s so weird!”

“It really is,” Joohyun nodded, planting soft kisses on Seulgi’s neck. Then, she began again. “I’m sorry I edged you so much.”

“It’s fine, unnie,” Seulgi kissed her head, feeling her lover twitching again and hugging her even tighter. “That felt really good. I think we should do that more often.”

Joohyun nodded and merely rested in silence along with her cub. Surely, there was nothing stopping them both. Even if they were told not to do it and appointed spies to avoid it from happening, these two would always find a way how because their love, their passion for each other runs deeper than simple obstacles. It was an adulation so transcending that no one was to stop them. They could comprehend, put a temporary barrier.

But they didn’t give a shit.

Without realizing it, they both smiled at the same time. And to break the silence one last time, Seulgi cheerfully said in a low voice:

“Happy birthday, Joohyunnie!”

And they both laughed, looking into each other's eyes as the laughter ceased and then shared one tender kiss.

Their love was glorious.


End file.
